


Southtopia (Zootopia/South Park) PART TWO

by Pancake094



Category: South Park, Zootopia
Genre: Experiment gone wrong, Gen, Portals, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancake094/pseuds/Pancake094
Summary: What happens when the characters of these two worlds try to learn about their differences and similarities? Will it end in total disaster? The story continues in Part Two!





	Southtopia (Zootopia/South Park) PART TWO

Southtopia: Part Two

The story of the disaster at that took place at both Gazelle’s mansion and the Colorado Scientific Research Facility takes the headlines in both worlds almost instantly. Their respective news sources place their own flavor upon the story.  
ZNN places all of its focus on the reveal of Gazelle as a scientist specializing in quantum physics and mammalian psychology, her invention of the portal gun, and the fact that she cannot be held responsible for the tragic event by law, as she possessed all of the proper permits to be in possession of all of her equipment, no living mammal came to harm, the only property that was destroyed was her own, and the entirety of the problem came from the fact that she was a victim of coincidence: both portals were fired at the exact same location at the exact same time.  
This, according to the interviewed Gazelle, has made the link between the two words unclosable.  
“I would, but I doubt that I could ever make myself clear,” she replied when asked to explain how this is. “Quantum physics is a complicated science.”  
In other news, the ZPD, with Nick Wilde’s skills of negotiation, was able to bring over five specimens from this strange new world for study, and in return, Gazelle and two of her tiger dancers/ lab assistants have agreed to travel to the opposite world. This, they all believe, will allow them to gain better understanding of the situation that both worlds now face.  
South Park’s news networks are all abuzz with the terrible losses caused by the blast, such as the people who were still inside the research building during its destruction. Some blame the terrorists and Al Qaeda, others blame George Bush, others blame President Garrison, and some even blame global warming. They continuously go on about who to blame, barely even touching on the fact that five children were taken from the city for study, or that three creatures from the other world had arrived in their world for the same purpose.  
Around this time, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and Butters are brought into an interrogation room by Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. They sit all five of them down behind one side of a large table, and they sit down behind the other. Judy places a clipboard down in front of her.  
“Alright, now listen,” Judy says to these five strange creatures as she takes her carrot pen out of her pocket. “We aren’t trying to pry any info out of you about what happened last week. We only want some info from you about…...whatever you are, exactly.”  
The five children look at her, confused beyond measure.  
“What exactly are you trying to ask?” Kyle asks.  
“Well, we speak the same language,” Nick replies. “What species are you?”  
“Well, we’re humans, I guess,” Butters says nervously. Judy and Nick remain silent for a moment.  
“What’s a human?” Judy asks Butters.  
“Well, it’s kinda hard to tell you something like that. It’s just something I’ve always been,” Butters replies nervously. “You’re very cute, by the way.”  
“Oh,” Judy responds. “I know that you wouldn’t know, but here’s how things are in this world: the only animal that can call a bunny ‘cute’ is another bunny. Outside that demographic, it’s kind of….well…”  
“Aw, shucks!” Butters says, ashamed. “I’m sorry! Back in my world, pretty girls always took that as a compliment!”  
“Well, in that case, you can just say ‘pretty’ instead of ‘cute’,” she tells him kindly as she writes some notes down on her clipboard.  
“Okay,” Butters replies. “You’re very pretty, then.”  
“Thank you,” Judy answers kindly, “Now, what do you call the world you live in?”  
“Well, that’s easy!” Butters tells her. “The town that me and my friends live in is called South Park. It’s a little mountain town in Colorado.”  
“Is this Colorado a country?” Judy asks.  
“Uh, no, it’s a state!” Butters answers. “The country we live in is the United States of America! I’ll even give you the planet I live on, if you’d like.”  
“We would,” Nick tells him as Judy scribbles down some more notes.  
“Well, then,” Butters states honestly, “that would be Earth!”  
“Well, that’s what we call the world we live in,” Nick replies.  
“Aw, neat!” Butters replies happily. “That makes us alike in a funny kind o’ way!”  
“Uh, yeah, sure,” Nick replies. “Now, you’ve been great, but we’d like to hear from some of your friends.”  
“Okay,” Butters says as he sits back. “Hey, Stan, why don’t you tell ‘em somethin’ about us?”  
“Well, okay,” Stan begins. “My name’s Stan. Stan Marsh. The one you were just talking to is named Leopold Stotch, but we all call him Butters.”  
Nick looks a bit put off by this information.  
“That seems kind of weird for a nickname,” Nick replies.  
“Yeah, I guess,” Butters says, “but I like it.”  
“Alrighty, then,” Nick says after a brief pause.  
“Anyway, this is Eric Cartman,” Stan signals, pointing at Cartman. “We just call him Cartman, though.”  
He then points out Kyle and Kenny in the same manner. Judy and Nick look over their taken notes, and they both agree that something is odd.  
Judy tells the boys that their names are strange in the sense that they don’t point out any sort of species. For instance, the rabbit that currently speaks to the boys was named Judy Hopps, as she herself points out.  
“Well, what’s his name?” Butters asks, motioning towards Nick Wilde, who then gives him his name.  
“Well, that’s a pun,” Kyle says, “but not one concerning a species.”  
“Yeah,” Stan adds. “Now, if your name was Nicholas Fawkes or something like that, then I could see something in that, I guess. But hey, it’s your name, dude.”  
“Yeah,” Kenny says through his parka. “I kinda like it. It’s catchy.”  
Nick and Judy look at Kenny, and they both raise an eyebrow.  
“Young human,” Judy requests, “would you mind removing your hood? We had trouble understanding you.”  
“Really?” Kenny asks, still muffled. “It’s never been a problem before, but-”  
Cartman then covers his mouth and speaks into his hand mockingly.  
“Hey, man, that’s not cool!” Kenny snaps.  
“Well, gee,"Cartman begins as he gestures towards Judy, "I might as well have some fun if I have to listen to this dumb-”   
“Bunny?” Judy interrupts. “Yeah, I’ve heard worse. And that’s no way to treat your friend, by the way.”  
Cartman looks at her and gives out a chuckle.  
“It seems as though we have failed to inform you of a certain part of who we are,” he informs her. “You see, we’re not content with such meager insults as ‘dumb bunny’. Oh, no. We have a much….different approach.”  
Judy frowns alongside Nick.  
“What do you mean by that?” she asks.  
Kyle turns and glares at Cartman.  
“Cartman, don’t you dare,” Kyle demands sternly.  
“Hey! Shut your face, you f**king Jew!” Cartman shouts right back.  
Judy and Nick both jolt back, nearly falling out of their seats, as their faces twist into looks of pure, undiluted shock.  
“What did you say?” Nick asks quietly after a moment of silence.  
“Well, you heard it!” Cartman snaps back. “They’re not as big as those on that dumb f**king b***h, but you have ears! They’re right on top of your f**king head!”  
Judy and Nick simply stare at Cartman, their mouths hanging open, as they are completely unable to believe what just came out of his mouth.  
“Holy s**t, dude,” Stan says to Cartman. “These guys were being really nice to us, too. Thanks a f**k-ton!”  
“Hey, wait a second!” Nick says.  
“Dude, shut the f**k up!” Kyle tells Stan.  
Judy Hopps stands upright, waving her paws wildly.  
“Whoa, whoa, WHOA!” she screams. “Where is there a need for this kind of language?!”  
“What’s your deal, b***h?” Cartman shoots back. “It’s not like it hurts anybody! F**k f**k-ity f**k f**k f**k!”  
Nick sneers angrily at Cartman.  
“Don’t you DARE talk to her like that!” he snarls. “She’s my partner, not some random hussy! How would you like a trip to see Chief Bogo?!”  
“Well, how would you like to suck my balls, you f**king bastard?” Cartman talks back.  
Nick flinches back at this response. He remains still for a minute or two, fixing his sight on Cartman. The room is filled with silence, saved for Nick’s breathing and a quiet gulp from Butters.  
Suddenly, Nick’s tail begins to spasm, and the spasms transfer to his legs, then to his arms and the rest of his body as his claws protrude from his fingertips and his face turns into a look of unbridled fury with a multitude of sharp teeth. At last, a growl makes itself heard from his throat.  
Cartman gains a look of fear along with his four friends.  
“Way to go, man,” Kenny says to Cartman, still muffled.

Meanwhile, in the world that contains South Park, PC Principal gathers everyone in the elementary school together in the gymnasium for a special assembly.  
“Hey, what’s good, students?” PC Principal says through his microphone. “We just found a new world in the multiverse about a week ago, and I’d like to introduce you all to its culture. Yeah, this is is a huge advancement in our understanding of things. So, everybody, let’s give a big, loving South Park welcome…. to Ms. Gazelle.”  
Everyone in the bleachers applauds, and Gazelle walks up alongside her two lab assistants. All three tower over PC Principal, but the two tigers do so especially. Still, Gazelle has to get down on one knee simply to take the microphone from him.  
“Thank you, Mr. Principal,” Gazelle says into the microphone, “but it’s just Gazelle, not Ms. Gazelle.”  
PC Principal nods and takes another microphone out of his back pocket.  
“So, Gazelle,” PC Principal says, “would that be your real name or your nickname?”  
“It’s both!” Gazelle replies. “Yes, it’s hard to believe, but the truth is often like that. Crazy, isn’t it?”  
“I would give my answer,” PC Principal answers, “but I prefer to keep it PC.”  
Gazelle shakes her head and chuckles.  
“Sir, why must you feel shame for something that even I feel?” she asks him rhetorically. “It’s odd to me, so if it is odd to you, then I will not be offended if you would tell me so.”  
PC Principal stares at her for a moment.  
“Well, would you like people calling you weird every day for the rest of your life?” he asks her.  
“Mr. Principal,” Gazelle says, becoming very serious and determined, “you are now taking things to the other extreme. People tend to see things that are unlike what they are used to as weird. At the same time, they generally have the decency to tolerate these differences. To a certain extent, of course. We wouldn’t want this to be the Wild West, now would we?”  
The students in the bleachers let out a slight snicker.  
“Furthermore,” Gazelle continues, “I do not wish to be constantly placed on a pedestal simply for my unfamiliar culture. That would only bring annoyance. If anything, recognize me simply as a person, with talents and flaws just like any other. Now, looking at all of these things that you call humans, that won’t be easy. But I never said it would be.”  
PC Principal again stares at Gazelle, and everyone in the stands joins him.  
“Wow,” PC Principal says after a long moment of calm. “I have nothing to counter any of that. And that’s saying something about you. Congratulations, miss.”  
“Thank you,” Gazelle replies. “Now, what would you like to know about Zootopia?”  
PC Principal flinches in surprise.  
“Y-you’re still willing to talk about that?” he asks.  
“Of course!” Gazelle responds. “After all, that is what we came here for!”  
So, at that, Gazelle goes into a long and inspired speech about the city of Zootopia and its connected areas, delving into its history, its modern culture, and, above all, how predators and prey live together in relative harmony, though some room for improvement still remains. She even goes into one of Zootopia’s darkest eras: the infamous Night Howler Scandal, speaking of the toxic flowers, the savagery of the predators forcibly drugged by their poison, and last but not least, the one who was behind it all.  
“The future is not always certain,” Gazelle says in regards to the culprit in question, “but this I know: regardless of what she may do for the rest of her days, she will forever be living garbage.”  
“Alright then,” PC Principal says. “Thank you, Gazelle. Okay, everyone, you have any questions for her?”  
One of the young girls in the stands raises her hand. PC Principal calls on her.  
“Who put a stop to the Night Howler Scandal?” she asks.”Did you?”  
“No,” Gazelle replies. “That honor would go to who are now considered to be two of the ZPD’s best officers: Judith Hopps and Nicholas Wilde. There is the most shocking thing about it, though: Judith was used as a pawn by the one I dare not name once more to begin the war among our people. Using Miss Hopps’ dream to become a policewoman, she fooled her by means of the predators she encountered in order to project the message that predators were changing into savage beasts by means of genetics. Of course, as she and the rest of you all now know, that is the farthest thing from the truth.”  
Just then, the doors to the gymnasium fly open, and a growling, angry, three-dimensional fox who comes up to the bottom of Gazelle’s knee storms in, wearing a police uniform, shivering from the cold and dragging the school’s loudmouthed fat kid, Eric Cartman, behind him by means of his paw circling his ankle, cutting off the circulation to the foot. Everyone stares at him with a look of surprise and fear, except for Cartman, who screams and crazily babbles all the way through his travel.  
He then drops Cartman at PC Principal’s feet and looks down at the former with the rage of the legions of Hades boiling over from the entirety of his being.  
“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!” the fox yells at the top of his lungs before turning to the bleachers. “Are ALL of you humans as sick as this one, OR IS IT JUST THIS ONE?!”  
He stands for a moment, breathing loudly over a symphony of silence and shocked stares. He feels the betrayal that he felt about a year and four months ago, when Judy gave that press conference. He understands that he gave her what she deserved that day, and so he decides to give these humans a bit of it, as well.  
“What’s wrong now?” he growls. “Are you all afraid of me? Are you scared of someone who got treated like absolute garbage by the mouth of this child, one which was probably inspired by someone in this school? Huh?”  
Silence prevails.  
“ARE YOU?!” he screams.  
PC Principal steps slowly towards the fox.  
“Mr….uh…..” he begins.  
“WILDE!” the fox yells after spinning around. “WHAT IS IT NOW?!”  
“Mr. Wilde,” Gazelle says with a frown as PC Principal stumbles backwards, nearly falling onto his backside. “This is no way to introduce yourself to-”  
“Well! SHOWS WHAT YOU KNOW!” Nick Wilde interrupts before a moment more of silence. “Do you know what came out of this…..thing’s sound-hole? Well, HERE YOU GO!” he shouts before taking Judy’s carrot pen out of his pocket and pressing a button on its side.  
“Hey, shut your face, you f**king Jew!” calls Cartman’s voice out of the pen.  
Gazelle and her assistants look on in horror, and Nick moves over to Cartman, picking him up by the collar of his jacket with one paw.  
“Yeah. That’s right,” he says to him as a toothy grin stretches itself across his face. “How do you defend against that? It’s not MY word against YOURS! Oh, no. IT'S YOUR WORD AGAINST YOURS, BEANBAG!”  
He stops, seeing Cartman’s eyes welling up with tears. Over the course of a few seconds, his expression of enraged victory turns to one of slight sorrow as he sets Cartman down.  
Silence settles over the gym once again, only slightly cracked by Nick’s deep, self-calming breaths.  
“Are....are you Jewish, too?” PC Principal asks.  
Nick is silent for a moment.  
“No,” he answers slowly. “That kid Kyle was, though. That’s the one he talked to when he said that. He also happened to call my partner the b-word.”  
“Kyle did?” PC Principal asks.  
“Wha- no,” Nick replies. “This one you call Cartman did.”  
“I can confirm,” a sweet voice calls from the open gym doors. Everyone in the gym turns to see a small rabbit, also in police uniform, though this one is skin-tight, showing off her impressive figure. She enters the gym with a smile of satisfaction on her face, making her cheeks especially prominent. As she reaches Nick and turns to face the humans in the bleachers, she blinks her big, purple eyes a couple times. “I’m his partner. Officer Judy Hopps at your service.”  
In the audience, she sees a look of adoration, and then one of realization, and finally one of hatred. She steps back a bit, worried about what could happen.  
“CARTMAN!” one of the teachers yells. “HOW COULD YOU?!”  
“Yeah!” Wendy Testaburger cries. “How can you even think of calling such a cute and innocent creature a B***H?!”  
“Uhhhhh…” Cartman begins, trying to look for a response with his tears now dry. “Screw you guys! I’m going home!” he finishes as he turns to leave.  
“GET HIM, M’KAY!” Mr. Mackey shouts. At that call for vengeance, the students and teachers all charge down the steps of the bleachers towards Cartman.  
Well, all except the goth kids. They won’t go along with those conformists.  
Cartman then screams in terror and takes to his heels out of the gym. Everyone else, aside from Nick, Judy, Gazelle, PC Principal, and the two tiger dancers, remains hot on Cartman’s trail.  
As the gym finally becomes empty, everyone left inside stays quiet for a moment, utterly dumbfounded.  
“It would seem as though being considered cute has its merits, after all,” Judy says with a nervous chuckle after about two minutes of glancing at the others.  
“I guess,” Nick replied, looking down at the floor.  
He sighs, mad at himself for snapping.  
“Carrots,” he says to Judy. “I’m-”  
Judy stops him by squeezing his hand like a true friend.  
“You did the right thing,” she tells him with a smile.  
“Hey, this all reminds me of something!” PC Principal says. “Where are the other four you brought to your world?”  
“The other…? Oh, yeah!” Judy says. “They’re in a holding cell back at ZPD Headquarters. I figured that that’s where they’d be safe and not run around in the streets.”  
“That makes sense,” PC Principal replies, nodding. “Man, those kids have some mouths on ‘em, don’t they?”  
“I’ll say! Yeesh!” Judy answers.  
“Well, you’ll have to get used to it,” PC Principal tells her. “Everyone in this town has their moments of foul-mouthery. From what I’ve heard around town, it’s been that way with the kids since that movie about a couple of Canadians named Terrance and Phillip. ’Deuces of War,’ I think it was called, or something like that. All the swearing and toilet humor those two get away with is unbelievable.”  
Nick looks at PC Principal, disturbed by this information.  
“Well, if that’s the case, why didn’t anyone try to put a stop to it?” he asks.  
“They did!” PC Principal states. “But all it ended up doing was starting a war against Canada! In the end, people decided that swearing is a lesser evil than war.”  
“Yep, that’s what those four kids told me after Nick took Cartman out of there,” Judy replies as she takes a piece of paper out of her pocket. “They even gave me a list of some of things they said in that movie! You don’t have to read aloud.”  
She hands the note to PC Principal.  
“Oh, you s**t-faced c**k-master!” he proceeds to read aloud.  
Nick drops his jaw.  
“What did she just tell you?” Nick asks in exasperation.  
“She said I didn’t have to read aloud,” PC Principal replies, “but I chose to. I think it’ll give you a better idea of what these kids heard.”  
“Well, you gave me the idea without having to read that word for word,” Nick informs him.  
“Yes, I think you did, too,” Gazelle says as her tiger assistants both nod.  
Everyone remains silent as PC Principal tries to think of something to say in response to this logic.  
“Well,” Judy finally says after a long minute of silence, “I say that Nick and I head back to our own world and make sure those other four specimens are okay.”  
“Uh, sure,” Nick agrees half-heartedly before waving to Gazelle and PC Principal. “See you guys later, I guess. Maybe.”  
Gazelle and PC also voice their farewells as Nick and Judy take their leave.  
“So,” Gazelle says to PC, “is PC Principal your real name or your nickname?”  
“It’s both,” PC answers before looking up at Gazelle in surprise.  
Gazelle winks, and she and PC both share a hearty laugh that rings through the abyss of the gym.

In the evening, Nick and Judy return to ZPD’s headquarters, moving towards the holding cells. Butters, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny sit lonesomely on the bench inside one of them, with Kenny playing a harmonica that he happened to be carrying around. Judy calls to them, and they all look up at her and and at Nick.  
“Well, look here!” Butters says joyfully, looking at Nick. “It’s our newest buddy!”  
All four of the faces in the cell lighten up, and Nick looks quite surprised to be so highly regarded, considering the way he behaved in front of them.  
“Thanks for getting rid of that fat doofus for us, man!” Kyle says with a smile. “You have no idea how that guy treated the rest of us.”  
“Yeah!” Kenny’s muffled voice calls out.  
“Well, the way he treated you gave me an idea,” Nick replies, speaking to Kyle.  
“Y’know, maybe if more people acted like you do in response to stuff he does, he wouldn’t be a douche so easily,” Stan tells him. “I mean, not only did you drag his stupid a** out of here, but you also went far enough to bring along an audio record of every word he said?! Aw, MAN!” He pauses. “Where did you take him, by the way?”  
“I brought him back to his elementary school,” Nick says. “Judy followed me, and after the humans learned that your friend called her the b-word, they yelled and chased him out of the gym. I don’t know where he is now.”  
“Well, for the time being, I doubt we’ll need to,” Judy replies.  
“Yeah,” Kyle says. “And by the way, we all decided on something: from this day forward, Cartman is not to be considered a friend. He used us all as pawns in his f**ked-up deeds, and yet he tried to pass himself off as an ally. Well, no more! Today and forever more, Eric Cartman is the enemy!”  
“Agreed!” Nick says, and Judy smiles and nods. “Though, really, try to watch your mouth, okay?”

Back in South Park, Eric Cartman lies in a pool of his own blood after his beating from the angry mob. His bruises cover 85% of his body, and his face is swollen and beyond recognition.  
After he is sure that the crowd has left, he rolls over onto his back and looks up at the evening sky for about five minutes.  
Thoughts of the day come to his mind as he starts to pick himself up off of the ground. He thinks of Nick and the way he so cruelly dragged him along the town sidewalks to find the school without directions. He recalls the way that he and his stupid whore of a partner publicly humiliated him with an audio recording that was taken against his will.  
Now, he isn’t certain of where he is in his world, or even if he is in his own world, but one thing is certain in his mind regarding Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps.  
He will find them.


End file.
